Limpiar Algo
by mangacrack
Summary: The Archangel keeps giving Sam things and he's not sure whether he's touched or terrified.


**A/N:** Prompt from loveinthestars, written for spn_fluffmeme.

* * *

><p>"Eww... what's that exactly again?"<p>

Sam made slight disgusted sound as he held the _thing_ in front of his eyes to inspect it further. It was deep green, a bit slimy and didn't even had a proper form, but Michael had been ecstatic when he placed into Sam's hand. Right now the Archangel was luffing on his feet with a wide smile on his face, obviously waiting for Sam's approval.

Sam wasn't sure what to do, it felt a bit like the one time when Dean had wanted keep huge muddy dog he ran across on a hunt. Only the prospect of having the furball practically living inside the impala had kept Dean from adopting the biggest, dirtiest dog on earth.

Michael would be harder to fend of, but at least the thing inside his hands didn't seem to be alive.

"That's", Michael announced with a strange serenity in his voice, "is a _limpiar algo_."

"A … a what?", Sam asked again.

The word wasn't similar, but Michael was beaming like this slimy green something (which was hopefully just a plant) was in fact as important as the Holy Grail.

Michael stepped a bit closer to Sam and sat on bed, Sam had just been sleeping in a few minutes ago. The archangel still didn't get the thing with humans needing sleep and just dropped by whenever he felt like. His genuine attempts to get it right and make Sam happy made it hard to be actually mad at him.

Still, this was yet the strangest thing Michael had brought to him.

"The limpiar algo is a plant", the archangel explained and prodded it with his fingers, "I finally found it on the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, it's rumoured to be able to cleanse everything alive from outer infections and influences and to return it to a completely rendered stage."

Sam looked a the plant, then at Michael. The archangel was still smiling, a bit wider like he was waiting for Sam to get it.

It took a while until it began to dawn on Sam.

Surprised and awed the Winchester looked at his lover, who had creped a bit closer in order to sneak one arm around Sam's waist.

"You mean … it can clean _everything_?", Sam asked quietly. "Like … even me?"

Michael nodded and placed his hand on Sam's stomach. It was a reassurance, something simple Sam always had long for and very few in his life had been able to give, yet Michael didn't seem to mind.

"I know you wish to be purified from the demon blood inside of you, even though I told you it wouldn't matter to me, so..."

"...so you actually went to search for a plant, which is able to accomplish a miracle?"

Another nod.

Sam held his breath.

It was hard to believe this plant could to remove the demon blood inside of him, since even Lucifer had tried and failed at that. The look of the morningstar had been earnest and full of sorrow, when he announced that he couldn't separate the demon blood from Sam's soul without harming him. The blood simply had dug in to deep in it. Cutting it out would've caused unimaginable pain to Sam, leaving him incredibly vulnerable to all kind of demonic energies and influences. Hardly worth the try.

"How...?" Sam croaked, gratitude barring his throat. "Not even Lucifer..."

Michael nuzzled his lovers neck, but kept looking at the plant which was held by slightly trembling hands.

"I'm … resourceful", the archangel explained. "For a very long time I was responsible for nearly every angel within heaven and it's incredible what kind of trouble little fledglings can bring themselves in."

The small chuckle which left Michael mouth and ghosted over Sam's bare neck, hinted that the little fledglings, who he had talked about, were actually angel Sam knew. Since he had little contact to celestial beings in general other than Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar occasionally, it wasn't hard to imagine that Michael kind of had always been the '_please save the day'_ or the '_make it go away, big brother_' person.

Actually Michael had told him a few stories already and it made incredible blackmail material.

Gabriel especially left Sam alone and concentrated his pranks on Dean ever since he was presented with the fact that Michael did knew that God's messenger had hidden himself in Asgard and bonded with Odin's sons a bit to closely.

But that wasn't really important for Sam right now. Not when he was trying to wrap his thoughts around the fact that there was something like a cure to demon blood.

"Thanks", Sam whispered and kissed Michael. "I just don't what to say..."

"Then say nothing", Michael expressed fondly. "It was a pleasure to help you and I couldn't have left it on the bottom of the sea, knowing its effects would mean so much to you, Sam."

Sam smiled and tried not to think about the burning sensation in the corner of his eyes. Instead he focussed on the warm strong arms around his body and the brush of feathers in face.

At least until one particular question came into Sam's mind.

"Michael, how exactly the plant is supposed to help me?", Sam asked with a uncomfortable suspicion.

"You have to eat it!"

The timber in Michaels voice suggested Sam that his lovers grin resembled very much right now the same Lucifer had given him when they all returned from the caged and announced all inhabitants were bonded for life and uttermost eternity.

Sam Winchester groaned and reconsidered his wish of removing the demon blood.

* * *

><p><em>The plant itself is an invention, just the Spanish vocable for cleaning up. <em>


End file.
